


Whispers

by MajorTrouble



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, just a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorTrouble/pseuds/MajorTrouble
Summary: tumblr prompt: Jaskier is with Geralt all the time even after the mountain: commenting and nagging about shit the Witcher does and stupid things he says, making funny remarks like before. It goes on like that for a while, until someone points out Geralt is talking to himself a lot lately and when he turns around there's no Jaskier. Bc he sent him away.*Hi! I didn’t quite go in this direction, but I like this idea. <3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Whispers

Geralt had left the mountain in a daze. His head buzzed unpleasantly from overstimulation. His own words were still biting at his tongue. That damnable dragon had been right - he’d lost what he most cherished. Even Roach seemed to notice his mood, picking her way slowly back down the trail, head low and ears pitched backwards. 

She was listening. 

“Well that was a right mess you stepped into. Think next time you can try not pissing where you eat?”

“Fuck off, Jaskier. I don’t need you telling me what I’ve done wrong.”

“Oh, but I think you do. The scary Witcher angle does it for some people, but you can’t expect them to stick around forever.”

“I’m not interested in your analysis of my shortcomings. I didn’t ask you to accompany me.”

“Of course not. But you needed me. Your reputation was in tatters. I’m the one who made it so you weren’t summarily run out of every establishment as soon as they caught sight of that entirely conspicuous hair.”

He couldn’t really argue with that. The bard had made it easier to collect on contracts as well as find new ones. He was a useful companion.

“There see! You do like me.”

“Hmm. Like is a strong word. Tolerate is more fitting.” His frown deepened as he considered this. “Telling you to shut up isn’t new. The way you prattle on, an entire army of kikimoras could sneak up on you. You have no self-preservation instincts. What could possibly make you want to stay?”

“Well. It’s certainly not your winning smile.”

Geralt huffed a laugh. 

“And I’m not the only one with no self-preservation instinct. Making your last wish something that tied you to the incredibly sexy but extremely dangerous sorceress doesn’t seem like the best use of your time.”

“Hmm.”

“Riveting conversationalist, as always.”

Looking through Roach’s ears, he could see the end of the path as it exited from the woods. There was still some daylight left and he decided he could make it to the inn before it got too dark. He clicked his tongue at her, urging her through the last bit of downhill slope and up onto the road proper. He was silent for a time as he listened to the birdsong around him, thinking on Jaskier’s words. 

He broke the quiet cautiously. “No. I only speak when necessary. Though that seems to be a lot more often since you came along.”

“I would hope so. I do inspire wit.”

“You inspire something. Usually it’s me to make sure you don’t get killed for your own folly.”

“I resent that! If I don’t get a firsthand account of your activities - “

“Can’t give a firsthand account of anything if your guts are strewn across ground,” Geralt said, lips twisting up in a smile despite himself. “You’re an idiot.”

“A famous one, though. And I made you famous. Everyone knows who the White Wolf is.”

Geralt snorted. “Better that they don’t. I’ve no need for fame.”

“Ha! And yet it shadows you. You can’t blame me for all the things you’ve done.”

That brought him up short. It was true. Jaskier hadn’t been there for a lot of the things he’d done over the years. And even though he’d laid the blame for the djinn at his feet, that hadn’t really been the bard’s fault, had it? Geralt had been making a desperate attempt to get rid of the nagging voice in his head that wouldn’t let him sleep. Jaskier had just been there, curious and a bit angry at his casual insults, and reacted petulantly, but not unexpectedly. Cintra hadn’t been his fault either. Not really. He’d actually been rather enjoying himself. Wine, women, and food had been right. It was his own idiotic need to make things right, to make them equal that had landed him a Child Surprise. 

He sighed. “No. I suppose not.”

“But you did. And now you can’t readily take it back.”

“I’m sorry, Jaskier, I - you were an easy target. I was angry. Everything was going to shit.”

“Hmmm. True. Doesn’t excuse it though. Won’t make for a very good song either.”

“Look, how can I apologize - “ he whirled around in the saddle to face Jaskier, brow furrowed in confusion and anger. 

And realized he was alone. 

He settled himself back on Roach’s back, noticing the twitch of her ears, pointed back towards him. “Fuck,” he said quietly, forcefully, under his breath.

“You can’t take it back. I’m not going to come find you. Is anger the only emotion they taught you?”

He sat rigid in the saddle as Roach took him back into the little village at the base of the mountain, his thoughts trapped inside his own head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading. I really love this fandom and I'm sorry for sad times.


End file.
